digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grumblemon (Frontier)
|alias= |cards=(Ja:) , |Hybrid (Human)='Grumblemon' |Hybrid (Beast)=Gigasmon }} Grumblemon is a and from the Digimon Frontier. He is referred to as "Grottemon" in 's translation of the manhua. The name "Grumblemon" refers only to the Human Hybrid form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Grumblemon gains the ability to spirit evolve into a number of other forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Human Hybrid, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Grumblemon is one of the successors to the and is the Warrior of Earth, the one who wields the Spirits of Earth left behind by . He is subverted by the fallen of the and fights to the detriment of the now. He has a strong affinity with the earth, allowing him to summon from the ground, and wields the "Grotte Hammer" weapon. Personality Grumblemon initially seems to be a simple being, but his slow drawl and lack of grammar hide a sharp and crafty mind capable of tricks and traps. He is confident in his abilities and has the strength to back them up, but once wronged, he becomes obsessed with making things even. Attacks *'Seismic Sledge' (Snake Eye Break): Smashes his "Grotte Hammer" into foes. *'Jack in the Box' Description Grumblemon is one of 's Legendary Warriors alongside , , , and , and he does his best to collect data for his master. He begins the series with possession of the B Spirit of Earth, allowing him access to his stronger but less mobile Gigasmon form. He targets the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain for its fractal code but is unable to determine where the key is. He threatens the local population, but because they don't know where it is, he kidnaps the females. When he returns, Grumblemon finds that the KaratsukiNumemon are threatening 's , but he couldn't care less about them. He makes short work of them due to his ability to slide evolve into Gigasmon. Grumblemon manages to scan the mountain, scattering the DigiDestined. Grumblemon then targets the Gotsumon Village, only to be thwarted just barely by Koji Minamoto as . When he goes for a second attempt, he fights the other DigiDestined. During this battle, he manages to steal the H Spirit of Wind, leaving Zoe Orimoto helpless. He attempts to steal the B Spirit of Light unlocked by , but he is again thwarted by Koji, this time as , and he is dealt his first loss. Angered by this defeat, he summons a from the earth to do his bidding. He ambushes the DigiDestined at the Fortuneteller Village, managing to cast a spell which prevents Koji, the only other owner of a Beast Spirit, from fighting. Grumblemon manages to take the H Spirit of Ice during battle. He is interrupted by bursting out of the temple, defeating his Golemon and driving him off. He returns after trapping most of the DigiDestined in the forest. Grumblemon taunts Takuya with his inability to control his Beast Spirit, knowing that he went out of control as . Despite both his mental attacks and taking Tommy hostage, Grumblemon is unable to best BurningGreymon and has both the H Spirit of Ice and B Spirit of Earth taken from him before he is forced to flee. Extremely angered, Grumblemon joins his fellow Warriors in tracking the DigiDestined to the Forest Kingdom where they ambush them and after they revive . Seraphimon handily takes care of the Warriors but falls when Mercurymon redirects his own attack at him. Seraphimon's data is taken, but Zoe manages to save the . The DigiDestined escape through a hidden exit, and the fallen Warriors are stalled by Sorcermon's sacrifice from taking chase immediately. Grumblemon, along with Arbormon, tracks the DigiDestined to the Blue Cave. He summons a whole horde of Golemon to aid him, and while Arbormon holds of and Lobomon, he severely injures Tommy and J.P. Unfortunately for him, as he moves to finish off J.P., intervenes in the battle and inadvertently brings the B Spirit of Thunder into play, which J.P. uses to evolve into . With his newfound power, J.P. quickly defeats Grumblemon, who is scanned for good as his purified Digi-Egg flies away. Later, when the attack the , a purified Grumblemon's Digi-Egg briefly takes on Grumblemon's astral form and attempts to protect the children of the future. For the first time in a long while, the ten Warriors stand together and work to drive off the Royal Knights, though the Village is lost. The purified Warriors acknowledge those who defeated them, and Grumblemon's Digi-Egg returns to the batch being saved by the Trailmon, atoning for their past. Other Forms Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier